The Rescue
by johnsarmylady
Summary: Over the years the lives of Sherlock, John and the Homeless Network have streamlined into the almost perfect family - always there when help is needed - and tonight they truly need each other. A 221B birthday gift for Master Mapleleaf. Rated K
1. Escape

**A 221B early birthday present for Master Mapleleaf - I hope you enjoy it :D**  
**Disclaimer: I own only my story line, my original character, and my mistakes**

As he pelted through the dark and rain washed London streets, Sammy could hear the voice of the ex-army doctor following him.

"Run Sammy, get away from here."

John had lifted him, pushed him out of the tiny window and sent him on his way without a thought for his own safety. Sammy had hit the ground running, but not aimlessly. No, Sammy was running for Baker Street, and the one person he knew would help.

Blaring car horns assailed his ears as he flew across roads, but he was intent on getting help for the man who had ensured his freedom from the gang of sinister looking men.

They thought Sammy had been spying on them, but really he had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was grateful that Mr Holmes' doctor friend had seen them grab him and followed. The result though, was that now the doctor was captive, having engineered Sammy's escape.

At last his goal was in sight, and pushing down his shyness and nerves he hammered on the door of 221B.

It was Sherlock who answered the door, and he hurriedly told his tale. As he finished the detective drew him inside and called Mrs Hudson.

"I need to go rescue John." he said softly. "Take care of this brave boy."


	2. The Hiding Place

**What started as a one shot is growing, by popular demand as I have been asked several times to extend this story. So, keeping to the 221B format, here is chapter 2 of Master Mapleleafs gift.**

The streetlights flashed past as the cab made its way to Church Street. A swift call to the Yard had secured back-up in the shape of Lestrade and a small team of officers, and as he arrived at the agreed meeting place he saw their cars approaching.

"Address?" Lestrade asked in a hushed voice.

"My contact wasn't exactly sure." Sherlock admitted. "He escaped through a cellar window."

Sally Donovan controlled her sneer at his words, but her expression changed to one of concern as a bedraggled figure skidded to a halt beside the consulting detective.

Sherlock looked around in surprise. Sammy was bent double, hands on knees, trying to get his breath back.

"I thought I asked Mrs Hudson to look after you?

The young man shook his head.

"I'll show you, Mr 'Olmes, take you to Doctor John."

Donovan's eyes widened dramatically.

"This? This is the source of your information?" She looked almost kindly down at boy in his sodden jeans and sweatshirt. "Go home sonny, your parents will be getting worried."

"He doesn't have a home." Sherlock snarled, and then turned back to Sammy. "Lead on then."

Silently the ill-assorted rescue party followed their young guide, moving down an unlit alley behind some terraced houses, stopping eventually beside a solid wooden gate.

"It's here." He whispered. "Through this backyard."


	3. The Contraband

**Special thanks to guest Tammy, who's reviews always make me smile!**

The number on the back gate read 37, so Greg, moving a short distance away, instructed three of his team to go around to the front of the house.

Sherlock took the homeless boy aside.

"Sammy, find somewhere safe to hide and wait for me. John will want to know you're safe."

Eyes wide the boy nodded and bolted back down the alleyway.

Motioning Lestrade and his team to wait, Sherlock slipped into the yard, crossing towards the house. Immediately he spotted the rectangular cellar window, and laying flush against the wall peered into the pitch black room.

"John." he called in a harsh whisper.

"Sherlock?" came the surprised reply. "How…?"

"Not now John, how many in the house?"

John thought for a moment.

"Probably half a dozen in total."

There was the sound of a box scraping across the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock hissed.

John's face suddenly appeared a metre or so below the level of the window, and his hands reached up.

"Pull me out."

Grabbing his forearms, Sherlock finally managed to help John get free from his prison. They ran silently across the yard and out of the gate.

"If the boxes hadn't been so heavy, I could have stacked the contraband and climbed out." John grinned.

"What contraband?" Greg asked, bemused.

"Forged first edition books!"


	4. Arrest

**And a final chapter...**

John pulled from his pocket a 'first edition' of The Poison Belt.

"They hope to make a killing on the rare book market, but as far as I could see, they're all the same." He grinned and nodded to Lestrade. "They're all yours, Greg."

Greg acknowledged him silently, and motioned his officers forward, radioing the team members at the front of the house to move in.

"Where's Sammy?" John turned to look at his flatmate.

"Hiding over there." Sherlock indicated the boy's hiding place. "He ran all the way back here to show us where you were."

"He's a good kid Sherlock."

"Yes he is." A rare smile crossed his features as the boy emerged from his hiding place.

"You okay Sammy?" John asked, casually looking the boy over for signs of injury.

"Okay." The boy nodded shyly.

"Of course he's okay John, and I'd bet he'd like nothing more than seeing this gang of idiots arrested."

Sammy's eyes lit up, and flanked by the detective and the doctor walked back to where the police had six inept forgers handcuffed.

"They didn't have a Scooby about what hit them!" said one young detective constable cryptically.

"Scooby?" Sherlock frowned

"Scooby doo – clue" Sammy explained softly.

"We'd have gotten away with it too," snarled the ringleader, "if it wasn't for that meddling boy!"


End file.
